


Le Voleur à la Tire

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Series: Une Vie Violente [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Butchered French, Gen, Pre-Series, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage pickpocket gets an offer she can't really refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Voleur à la Tire

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on my Giselle RP blog on tumblr to write a quick fic about how Lily, Luke, and Mark met Giselle, so I threw this together. I wanted to post it on here because there's not enough Giselle, let alone Giselle-centered fics, on AO3. I'll probably post more as I work on them. Note that I DID use Google Translate for the French and I am ashamed because I took 3 semesters of it but you know.

Giselle hums to herself as she walks into her tiny, dirty apartment. It had taken some work, but she’d stolen the blonde  _américaine’s_ wallet. She was a rich woman, that much was certain. But she’d been flanked by two teenage boys, so getting close had been hard. But she’d done it. Now she has money to pay rent, and a little to eat for a few days. Perfect. She places it on the table where she can see it.

She pulls off her hat and her jacket, tossing them onto the small mattress she calls a bed. She’ll rest up, wait until the coast is clear, then go out for food. She steps into her similarly tiny bathroom and splashes water on her face she wants to feel as clean as she can. She may be a bit of a street rat, but she doesn’t like to  _feel_ like one. She walks back into her room, stifling a yawn. And she sees one of the boys that had been with that blonde woman –the one with hair swept away from his face– hunched over her table. 

Giselle moves for the door, but the other boy is there.  _And he’s identical to the one at the table_. “[Jumeaux](http://.)?” He smiles at her shyly, and the other one takes advantage of her shock, grabbing her arms and wrenching them up, drawing a pained cry out of her. “Let me go!”

“[Vous avez volé de notre mère](http://.),” the one holding her croons in her ear.

The other one shakes his head, smile still in tact.”[Personne ne vole son sans être puni](http://.).”

She looks at the twin before her, jaw dropped. “[Vous parlez français](http://.)?”

“[Oui, couramment](http://.),” comes a new voice. “I insisted they do.” Giselle looks over the one twin’s shoulder. The blonde woman steps into the room, taking it in. Giselle keeps her head high. She won’t be ashamed of what she has. But the woman has no pity in her eyes. She almost seems…  _understanding._ She smiles at Giselle, then looks at the twin behind her. “Luke, sit her down. And don’t hurt her.”

Luke, the twin behind her, snorts, but does as he’s told, pulling her to the table and sitting her on one of the rickety chairs. The other twin pulls out the other chair, and the woman sits delicately in it. She is almost like a queen. It’s the closest Giselle has ever been to money. The woman picks up the wallet and looks through it. Giselle watches closely. Luke’s hands tighten on her shoulder, but she doesn’t react. He’s strong, for someone so young. Giselle understands what that’s like. The woman sees that everything is in tact, and places the wallet in her purse, handing it to the other twin. 

"You’re very good. Luke didn’t even see you." She can feel the boy seething behind her. So she’d hurt his pride, hm?  _Good_. He’d hurt her arm. It’s only fair. “But Mark did. He followed you here. You could use some work on avoiding tails.” She smiles kindly at Giselle. “What’s your name, dear?”

Luke’s hands tighten on her shoulders again. She wants to turn and scowl at him, but she won’t give him the pleasure. And she can’t bring herself to look away from the blonde woman. She knows she has no choice but to answer. “Giselle.”

The woman smiles wider. “Giselle. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lily. And you’ve met Mark and Luke.” Mark, the other twin, smiles at her again with a nod. Giselle knows better than to relax with Luke behind her. But she’s certain that these people… don’t actually  _intend_ to hurt her. Curious. Lily leans closer, resting her elbows on the table. “How old are you, Giselle?”

"Fifteen, madame."

Lily raises an eyebrow at that. “Really? You seem so mature, and yet… you’re not much older than my sons.” Even Mark looks shocked beside her. Luke is silent, but Giselle’s certain that he’s not pleased to hear that either. “Do you have any family, Giselle?”

Giselle takes a breath. Even two years later… it’s something she prefers not to think about. “No, madame. They’re dead. My mother died when I was eleven, and my father…” She trails off. Lily and Mark wait for her to continue. 

Luke leans down, and Giselle feels his breath on her neck. “Your father…?”

"He was murdered." She leaves it at that. Luke stays beside her ear. He wants more. She won’t give it to him. She doesn’t like him.

"I’m sorry to hear that," Lily sighs, shooting a look at Luke over her shoulder. He leans back up, huffing slightly. "Is that why you steal from tourists? To feed yourself? Take care of yourself?”

"And pay my rent, yes." Lily looks at her strangely at that, as does Mark. She shifts in her seat. She’s not sure she likes this. Mark whispers something in what sounds like Russian in Lily’s ear, and the older woman smiles and nods.

"I agree, Mark." She smiles at Giselle. "Giselle, you should join us for dinner tonight. Perhaps we can arrange a… safer way for you to live over a nice meal." She fixes her shawl, but not once looks around or at Giselle with disdain. She’s not judging her. She  _seriously_ wants to help. Giselle doesn’t know how to feel about this. “You can get cleaned up and we’ll feed you well.”

Luke scoffs behind her and growls something to her in Russian. The two step away, and Giselle can’t help herself. She snatches Luke’s wallet from his back pocket. He doesn’t notice. When she looks back, Mark is smiling. She smiles back. The twin doesn’t plan on ratting her out. She could get along with this one. Flipping through the boy’s wallet is interesting. He has various cards and paper money from a few nations. She hears Luke switch to English for convenience, and hears him mutter “street rat”. She’s glad she’s taken his wallet, the brat. He reaches into his pocket –probably plans on giving her money to get rid of her– and finds nothing. When he turns back to her, she waves his wallet with a proud grin.

"Yes, a street rat who can take your wallet long before you’d ever miss it."

Mark laughs, and Lily gives Luke a look that Giselle knows well.  _Told you so._  ”I think Giselle would be an excellent addition to our family, don’t you, Mark?”

“ _Family_?” Giselle is surprised. That is an offer she didn’t expect. 

Lily shrugs. “That is something to discuss over dinner. Come now. If you get along with us, we’ll come back for your things and take you shopping before we leave.” She walks up to Giselle and leans down so they’re face to face. Giselle doesn’t lean back. “It’ll be safer. Happier. And we can hone your skills. You’ll be fed, clothed… you’d never have to steal to live again. Think about it.” She straightens and heads for the door. “Let’s hurry now. You’ll probably want a bath for dinner. Mark can pick up something for you to wear. He’s  _wonderful_ with fashion…”

Lily and the aforementioned twin walk out the door. Luke glares at Giselle as she stands to follow, and snatches his wallet from her hand when she offers it. “[Vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligent, n’est-ce pas](http://.)?”

Giselle shrugs, continuing to grin at the boy. He  _is_ fairly good looking, for a teenager. Even if he is insufferable. “[Oui. Vous ne pourriez pas me rattraper. _Deux fois_](http://.).”

Luke snorts, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips. “[Nous allons voir ce qui se passe une fois que vous avez passé quelques jours avec nous. Vous pourriez courir à la France comme un lâche](http://.).”

It’s Giselle’s turn to scoff. She grabs her jacket and follows Mark and Lily. “Oui,” she calls back at him over her shoulder. “[Nous verrons](http://.).”

She’d show him. The cocky bastard.


End file.
